Deleted Scenes
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Some scenes that I think we would NEVER see in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_: Hey, this is a one-shot of some scenes I think we would never, ever, ever, see on Vampire Diaries. Each line breaker indicates a new scene,it doesn't mean that the scene above it is continuing. I'm sure you will understand this once you start reading. **

**_Warning_: Craziness ensues, there will be random moments, and OOCness ( of course.)**

* * *

" It's a simple game, and you two need to bond more." Stefan said, crossing his arms.

" I'm not doing anything with him, and this is _chess_. Couldn't we play Twister or something?" Damon gave him a bored look.

" Right back at you, Salvatore." Alaric crossed his arms, shuddering, " Twister? With me?"

" Guys. Just play the game." Elena said, sitting beside Stefan. The group sat in Elena's living room, an untouched chess board sitting in the middle of the room with the vampire and vampire hunter sitting on opposite ends.

" Okay, fine, I'll go." Alaric picked up a pawn and placed it on the board. He looked up at Damon, eye brow raised as if saying,_beat that__**.**_

Damon looked blankly at the board, he picked up a pawn and moved it. It continued like that for a while until they hit a little snag.

" You can't move that there." Alaric said, pointing at Damon's newly moved pawn.

Damon glared at him, " who says I can't? I want to move it there."

" You just can't, it's against the rules."

Damon picked his pawn up and placed it somewhere else.

" No, can't move it there either."

Damon picked up his pawn, " Well, where do I put it?"

" Maybe you can't move that one."

Damon smirked, " wait I think I found a place for it."

Alaric looked down at the board, " oh really, where?"

_boink._

The pawn bounced off Alaric's forehead.

" Right there." Damon said, crossing his arms. Alaric glared at him.

" Real mature." Alaric picked up his pawn, flicking at Damon. He caught it in midair, still smirking.

Alaric picked up his queen, examining it. " You know where this will fit nicely?"

" Where, Rick?"

Alaric flicked it at Damon, the piece hitting his forehead, " up your ass."

" Guys," Stefan spoke up, " please be careful with those, they're glass and very expense-"

" You want to go, Saltzman?" Damon growled, standing.

" Yeah, I've been meaning to kick your ass for killing me." Alaric said, standing too. Elena let out a long sigh, " so much for a normal evening." She muttered. Stefan gave her a sympathetic look. And so, the night carried on as follows.

Stefan's chess set was thrown around the Gilbert house, broken and shattered. There was a lot of yelling and threats to shove chess pieces into various parts of the body. The night ended with Alaric dieing- again.

Thank god for that ring, huh?

* * *

Stefan woke with a start, looking around his room. He let out a sigh, " oh, it was just a dream." Stefan smiled slightly closing his eyes again, that is, until someone wrapped their arm around his waist. Stefan's eyes popped open as his brother snuggled into his neck.

" What was just a dream, little brother?"

* * *

" I can't." Bonnie said, looking at Elena.

Elena pouted, " why?"

" Because it's impossible."

Elena took her friend's hands into her's and smiled at Bonnie. " Bon, I believe in you, I know you can do it."

" Elena, that's very sweet of you, but I can't. No matter how many spells I cast it won't happen."

Elena looked at the floor, her eyes clouding in sadness.

Bonnie gave her hands a squeeze, " I know it was a childhood dream, but, no matter how many spells I cast, unicorns will never be real."

* * *

" This is the device." John held up the little metal thing. Everyone in the room stared at it. " This is what will enable us to rid us of those demons. The vampires will be gone with the help of this." John looked around the room, " any questions?"

A person put his hand up.

" Yes."

" It looks like a pocket watch."

John raised an eyebrow, " yes, why is that an issue?"

The guy tilted his head, " well, it's not much of an _issue_, I was just wondering why it looked like that. Does it have a clock in it?"

John shook his head, " No, it doesn't have a clock in it." He looked around the room, " anymore questions?"

The same guy put his hand up again. " John, oh, John, can you still tell time with it?"

John looked at him, his eye brows pulling together, " why did we even let you in here?"

* * *

" How do you even..." Elena tried shoving the wooden stake into the gun. " It's to _big_."

Alaric looked up from his desk, pressing his lips into a thin line. " Well, Elena, for one thing, you're putting it in backwards."

Elena pulled the stake out of the gun, the force making a loud pop in the silence of the room. " Okay, well where do you insert it?"

Alaric pointed to an opening in the back, " Just put in there."

Elena put the stake in, lifting the gun up. It cocked itself and she smiled, " can I shoot it?"

Alaric looked towards his open door, " alright, just don't shoot me or anybody."

Elena smiled, aiming the gun towards the open door. Alaric looked down at his desk for a moment.

_Pop._

" AHH!" Alaric doubled over, stake in his arm, " Oh for the love of GOD!"

Elena was at his side, " Uh, oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

" I thought I told you not to shoot me!"

Elena opened her mouth, " I was trying to figure out how to shoot it, so I turned towards you and it-"

Alaric groaned, rolling over on the floor.

Elena smiled softly, " well, at least you have your ring on."

Alaric glared at her, " give me my gun and get out."

* * *

" What are you doing, Stefan?" Damon looked over Stefan's shoulder at Stefan's I-phone.

" Reading." Stefan answered, looking at the little phone.

" On your phone? But you have all these books."

" Well, these are entertaining." Stefan said, scrolling down the page with his finger. " Besides, these are about us."

Damon gave his brother a weird look. He bent over and started to read too.

" What's Slash?"

Stefan only smirked, Damon bent over farther reading aloud, "' Damon grabbed Stefan and slowly entered'- that's disgusting!" Damon backed away and was out of the house before anybody could blink.

Stefan laughed, " finally, I get the house to myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_: I had to write more of these because more idea's come to me. Thanks for the support guys! These have a lot of Alaric in it, it just turned out that way as I was writing it. Anyways, here you go.**

_**Warning: **_**OCCness, random moments, some F-bombs dropped in this one.**

* * *

**Deleted scene from any episode.**

" I would do her." Damon said, looking around the bar. " and her. Oh, yes, her. Would do her. And her. Her too."

" Damon." Stefan said in a warning tone.

" What?" Damon said sounding annoyed.

" What are you doing?"

" You said I should tell you what's on my mind, so I am."

" I didn't say _speak_ your mind, I don't need to know that stuff."

Elena walked by, Bonnie beside her.

" I would do them."

Stefan elbowed Damon in the stomach.

**

* * *

Deleted scene from History Repeating**

" Okay, you need to improve your marks." Alaric said, Jeremy looking blankly at him. " Do you understand?"

Jeremy nodded.

" Okay, so I want you to do a paper on the town's history. It's a simple enough task, right?"

" Right."

" Good, you can look up old records in the library. Do an internet search if you have to."

Jeremy nodded, " Um, one question, though."

" Shoot."

" What's the town's name again?"

* * *

**Deleted scene from Miss Mystic Falls**

The soft music played in the back ground as the pairs walked out into the open court yard, Damon and Elena walked by. Jenna leaned over to whisper in Alaric's ear, " what's he doing here?"

Alaric shook his head, " I don't know. Where the fuck is Stefan?" Alaric yelled, causing some people to turn and look at him weirdly. Elena gave him a weird look as Damon shot daggers at him.

" What? I know all of you are thinking it!"

" Rick." Jenna hooked her arm through his, " I think you had one to many."

" No, if I knew she was going to be dancing with _him_ I would've volunteered to be her escort."

Jenna pulled on his arms, " sorry, sorry, we're going."

* * *

**Deleted scene from Under Control**

" Look at his ring." Damon said, Alaric looking up at Johnathan Gilbert who was ringing the bell.

" Hey, he took my ring!"

" No, you have your ring on your hand."

Alaric looked at his hand, " Oh. Right, so he has the same ring as me." Damon nodded, " so that means, Isobel gave him a ring too?" Alaric looked at him, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

Damon shook his head, " How clueless _are_ you?"

* * *

**Deleted scene from Miss Mystic Falls ( I think.)**

Elena was collecting her things when she stopped in her tracks. Bonnie stood before her, she looked different from the last time she saw her.

" Bonnie." Elena mumbled.

Bonnie chuckled, " Oh, hey Elena."

" What are you-"

" -Have you seen Damon?"

" No, why-"

" - I'm looking for him."

" Why?"

Bonnie blushed.

Elena's eyebrows pulled together. " You're kidding."

Bonnie smiled, " Have you seen him?"

" No."

" Oh, okay, I'm going to look at the boarding house then, tell Stefan I say ' hi, and I hate him for killing my grams'!"

Elena watched her friend ran down the hall. Elena shook her had, " what the hell?"

* * *

**Deleted scene from Night of the Comet**

" I think it's an example of poor parenting on our part." Mr. Tanner said, Jenna starting up at him. She clenches her jaw, hands curled into little fists.

" What are you implying? That I'm a bad parent?"

" Well-"

" You listen here, buddy! I'm doing a excellent job at raising my kids, and I'm not going to take that from a stuck up bastard that sits on his ass and plays X-Box all day!" Jenna grabbed her belongings, " If you ever tell me that I'm a bad parent again, I'll bash your big head into your scrawny neck!" She grabbed the door handle, " You watch your back, buddy!" She screamed, slamming the door. Mr. Tanner just stood there, his mouth slightly agape.

He slowly turned around and started to erase his board.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter! :) **

**Warning: Lots of character bashing, swearing, and a very small sexual reference.  
**

* * *

**Deleted scene from Pilot**

" Hello, brother." Damon drawled, a sinister looking smirk on his mouth. Stefan turned around, a big smile on his face.

" Damon!" He ran at him and threw his arms around him. " Oh, I missed you _so_ much! It's been forever, big brother!" Stefan rubbed his cheek against his brother's. " What a surprise! Zach will be so happy to see you, too."

Damon tensed in the big bear hug of his brother, " Ugh..."

Stefan pulled back, looking at his brother with big, bright, eyes. " Oh, yes, I met this girl today at school and she looked just like Katherine, but she's not. Her name is Elena." Stefan closed his eyes and clapped his hands together, " I think I'm in love." He opened his eyes again to find he was in an empty room.

He frowned, looking around. " Damon?"

* * *

**Deleted scene from Friday Night Bites**

" Get me my ring." Damon said, pouring alcohol over the bodies he had drained.

Stefan sighed, " I'll get it, I just need time."

" What, did you FedEx it to Rome?"

" Yes."

" Wait, what?"

" I sent it to Rome."

" Why did you do that?"

" Because it was the only thing I could think of, and FedEx had this deal on and the prices were very cheap. Don't worry, I'll cancel the order, but it might be a month before it'll come back."

" Stefan..." Damon clutched his phone, " I'll find you and rip your fucking head off."

" I'll get it back! You're a patient person, I mean you _did_ survive this long as a vampire."

" Stefan-"

" Look I got to go, Elena's here. Bye."

* * *

**Deleted scene from Lost Girls**

Damon bent down and dug around in Stefan's wound, reaching for the bullet. " Nobody kills you but me." Damon said, still feeling for the bullet.

" Ah," Stefan groaned, " Stop, stop, wait!"

Damon gave him a confused look, pulling his hand out of the wound. Stefan was breathing hard.

" You're...pushing it deeper..."

Damon sighed, " No I'm not, stop being a baby." He reached down into the bullet hole again.

Stefan yelled and kicked about under him, " No! No,stop, you're going to kill me!"

Damon bit his tongue, digging deeper, " almost got it..."

" Ah, God! Get him off me! GET HIM OFF!"

" Damon..." Vicki said sounding slightly worried.

" No, I got it. Oh, wait, no, almost."

" AHH!" Stefan cried out in agony. Flinging his arms around and kicking at his brother. " Get off me you bastard!"

" Stefan, if you keep yelling like that I wont be able to get it out." Damon was still digging around, blood covering his hand.

" Got it!" Damon ripped his hand out, holding up the little wooden bullet. " Wooden, they- Stefan?"

Stefan was glaring at him, blood stained on his shirt. " I'm going to _kill_ you."

* * *

**Deleted scene from any episode**

" Look at that moon." Damon said, hands on his hips. " Isn't it the best thing you have ever seen?"

" You sound so proud of it." Stefan drawled, " it's like you own it, or something."

Damon smirked, " I do."

Stefan shook his head, " Right. Last time I checked, nobody owned the moon."

" Well, I have just claimed it, it's now mine." Damon looked at his brother, " it's now Damon's moon."

" Okay, you go ahead and keep believing that." Stefan shook his head, " it's just a rock."

" Yeah, well, it's my moon."

" So?"

" So? Now that _rock_ is epic."

Stefan sighed.

* * *

**Deleted scene from The Turning Point**

" No." Elena closed her car door, " you don't get to make that decision for me, Stefan. If you walk away it's for you, because I know what I want. I love you, Stefan."

Stefan tensed, his back to her. He turned to her, his eyes hard and swallowed thickly. He stayed where he was and pointed to her car.

" Get off my property, bitch."

" Wha-"

" I saw they way you looked at Matt! Get out of here! Go waste your breath on him, Elena, I'm not some puppet you get to control. So, I'll say it again. Get off my property, bitch."

Elena opened her mouth and shook her head, " Stefan, there's nothing between me and Matt."

" Don't you make me come over there!"

" Will you listen to me?"

" No."

" Stefan-"

" Elena, don't make me get Damon over here, too. Go away."

" Please-"

" -Elena." Stefan crossed his arms, a warning tone in his voice.

" Fine." Elena glared at him with tear filled eyes, " I'm going, I can't believe I even wanted to be with you."

Stefan smiled and waved, " bye, Elena."

Elena slammed her door and drove away. Stefan smiled and walked back to the house humming the tone to ' troublemaker'.

* * *

**Deleted scene from Bloodlines**

Lee looked back at Elena, " My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and he killed her." He kicked Damon who was trying to stand, " What did she do to you, huh?"

" Nothin'. I just plowed her so hard she forgot her name and then I screwed her over."

Lee growled loudly.

" Damon." Elena said, her voice telling him to shut up.

" Yeah, and she told me that she didn't love you and that you we're a loser!"

" Damon," Elena yelled, " you're not helping the situation!"

Lee picked him up by the collar of his jacket, " I'm going to kill you."

" Hey, hey, I-I'm just kidding." Damon gave him a hesitant smile.

" Uh, L-Lexi was good-" Elena said, trying to convince Lee not to kill Damon.

" -In bed." Damon added, smirking.

Elena threw her arms up, " okay, I give up, Damon, you obviously want a death wish."

" Ah, shit." Damon muttered as Lee growled again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! The site I was watching the show on crapped out on me so I had to find a new site to watch some more. :L

**Warning: **Disturbing of the dead, OOCness, and a vampire cop! :D

* * *

**Deleted scene from Unpleasantville **

Elena looked down into the deep hole, Stefan scooping up dirt and piling it outside the hole. He hit something and stopped. Stefan bent down and wiped some of the dirt off the object. It was the lid to a coffin.

" Is that it?" Elena asked, sounding slightly grossed out. Stefan didn't say anything, he just opened the coffin and took the grimoir from his father's skeleton like arms. He placed it down on the rim of the hole and bent back down.

" Is there more?" Elena asked, Stefan was grunting as he tried to lift something out of the hole. Then Elena saw he was lifting his fathers body out of the ground.

" Stefan," Elena said, sounding disgusted, " put that back, it's disrespectful."

" Look, Elena, this is my dad!" Stefan said in a cheery tone, he held the arm out, Elena just staring at him with a concerned expression.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, " Elena, he's holding his hand out for you to shake. Don't be rude."

" Stefan, that's disturbing the dead! You need to put him back."

" Oh, he won't miss this place." Stefan climbed to the top of the hole, pulling his father's skeleton with him. He put the corpse's arm around his shoulder and stood him upright. Giuseppe's head lolled backwards, falling off.

" Oh dear. Elena, can you do me a favor? Can you attach my father's head back on, please?"

Elena shook her head, " Stefan, we need to put him back and take the grimoir."

" What do we have here?"

Elena and Stefan turned their heads towards Damon who was eying the body Stefan was snuggling.

" Damon! Look who I found!" Stefan said, holding the body in one arm, the head in the other. " It's Father!"

* * *

**Deleted scene from A Few Good Men**

" That man," Elena muttered, looking towards the man, Stefan stood in front of her, blocking the man's path if he decided to attack.

" I think he's a vampire." Elena whispered, cowering behind Stefan.

" How can you tell?" Stefan asked, looking at her.

Elena took a deep breath, " Because, when I was visiting that girl, I saw him standing in the middle of the road like all the vampire's in this show do."

Stefan couldn't fight with that logic. " Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

**Deleted scene from There goes the neighborhood**

" Now, the rules for living in this house is that we do not fight each other." Pearl said, explaining the house rules to a new tomb vampire.

" Okay, um, what if it was in a form of self defense? Could I fight then?" The vampire asked, tilting his head.

" Trust me, Madison, nobody in this house will attack you." Pearl said with a small smile.

" Okay, what about blood?" Madison asked, licking her lips.

" The house keeper will let you feed from her willingly, she is a nice woman. You wont miss her."

" Okay, I don't know if I will like it here..." Madison made a face.

" Well, there is nowhere else you can go." Pearl said.

" Actually, I could go live with the Salvatore's, I'll just take a stake and keep them at bay." Madison smiled, " but, thank you for the nice offer, Mrs. Pearl." Madison opened the front door and walked off into the night. Anna walked up beside her mother.

" You let her go try and live with the Salvatore's?"

Pearl sighed, " Yes, but she's going to get herself killed."

Anna nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Deleted scene from Bloodlines**

" This is kidnapping, Damon." Elena said, her voice sounding angry.

" Don't be so dramatic." Damon said, smirking.

" Pull over, Damon." Elena demanded. Damon kept his eyes on the road, trying to ignore Elena.

" Damon, pull over the car."

Damon groaned, pulling the car off to the side of the road, " I liked it better when you were sleeping."

Elena got out of the car, looking around. Damon waited until she closed her door.

He smirked and drove off.

Elena watched him go, her jaw dropping. Behind her, a cow mooed.

* * *

**Deleted scene from any episode**

Stefan walked into the room where Elena and Damon were sitting with a proud smile on his face.

" I have an announcement." Stefan said, Elena looked up at him. Damon looked like he could care less.

" What is it, Stefan?" Elena asked, smiling.

" Yes," Damon drawled, playing with the zipper of his leather jacket, " what is this _announcement_?"

" Well, I have been reflecting on my past behavior." Stefan smiled, Elena nodded, encouraging him to continue.

" I have decided that I'm going to stop being so emo!" Stefan said, his smile growing. Elena frowned, she looked slightly concerned.

Damon, on the other hand, was grinning and clapping. " About time."

" Thank you, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go frolic in the flowers and go play with the deer." Stefan walked away and exited through the front door.

Elena turned to Damon, " Uh."

" It's alright, Elena, I don't think he stopped being emo. He might have turned gay, though."

* * *

**Deleted scene from The turning point/ Bloodlines**

Elena was freaking out, hands clutching at the steering wheel. She couldn't believe that Katherine looked just like her. Elena shook her head, gasping when she saw someone standing the middle of the road. She slammed on the brakes and, luckily, her car stopped before she hit him.

" Oh, that was close." She murmured. " Oh, wait, is he a vampire?"

The person started walking up to the car, Elena was fuddling with her seat belt. " Oh, shit, shit, shit, who will save me now?"

The vampire knocked on her window, Elena gulped and slowly rolled down her window.

" Hello, miss, do you know you were doing a 80 in a 60 zone?" He asked, in the same monotone a cop would use.

" Uh, n-no."

" Well, you were. I would ask that I see your license and registration, please." The vampire held out his hand, hood still over his face.

" Sure, just hold on." Elena went into her purse, pulling out her license and registration papers. " here you go."

The vampire 'cop' took them from her, examining the papers. " Let's see, Elena Gilbert?"

Elena nodded.

" Do you know you have an expired drivers license?" He asked, looking at her.

" Oh, yes, well I was going to go get that renewed."

He frowned, " have you been drinking, miss?"

" No. I haven't."

" Well, you almost hit me with your car."

" Y-you were standing in the middle of the road!" Elena exclaimed, " don't you have a police car or something?"

" I'm a vampire, I don't need one."

" Wait, you're a vampire? I thought you were a cop?"

" I am. You don't see me questioning your occupation now, do you miss? Okay, I'm going to leave you with just a warning. You shouldn't be out at this time, miss, you never know what could be out here." He turned and walked away.

Elena shook her head, just when her day couldn't get any weirder...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah, I'm really sorry for the hiatus. :/ But, since season two is over, I might as well throw in a few deleted scenes for those episodes along with some from season 3. I really hope that these don't fail to amuse you guys. I added the two Supernatural crossover scenes because they wouldn't leave me alone. :/ Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: The usual character bashing, fetch, and a little bit of a Supernatural crossover in last and first scene...**

* * *

**Deleted scene from any episode.**

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena had decided that they would put their issues aside and have a girls night. The three of them sat on the floor, a bowl of chips between them. The credits from a show were on the screen.

"What a great episode!" Elena said, wide eyed as she looked over at Bonnie and Caroline.

"I know!" Bonnie agreed, smiling for once. "Sam was great in this episode."

"Don't forget Dean!" Elena said, "I personally thought Sam lacked something in this episode."

"No way, I thought he was better than Dean this episode." Bonnie said getting defensive.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

"Hate to burst both of your bubbles, but Castiel was obviously the best one in this episode."

"He was in it for like two minutes!" Elena and Bonnie said in unison.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "well, it takes talent to make such an awesome scene in two minutes."

All three girls fell silent, staring each other down.

* * *

Damon walked into Elena's house to see carnage. A bowl was on Elena's head, and Bonnie had what appeared to be soda on her shirt. Stefan stood, looking at the three girls that sat on the couches, not talking.

"What's going on?" He asked his brother, noticing the chips that were still in Caroline's hair.

"They had a fight over a TV show." Stefan remarked, "so I called you over to settle it. So, Damon, which Supernatural character is the best?"

"Oh, that's simple." Damon said with a smirk, "Crowley, obviously."

"What?" Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie exclaimed, looks of outrage on their faces.

* * *

**Deleted Scene from "Bad Moon Rising".**

"Caroline, we have to run!" Stefan said, sounding terrified.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, looking around frightened.

"It's a werehuahua!" Stefan explained, "we have to move, now!"

But it was too late, Caroline's eye grew wide as the beast stepped out of the bushes and started to yap annoyingly at them. The small brown chihuahua growled up at them as the two vampires backed away carefully, both looking terrified.

"Run!" Stefan cried out, running off into the woods with Caroline following close behind.

The werehuahua yipped and ran after them, barking loudly.

* * *

**Deleted Scene from any episode in season 2.**

Stefan shared a look with his brother, Damon standing beside him with his arms crossed.

"I know of a way to distract Mason." Damon said with a devious smile.

Stefan glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Damon walked over towards the grass, picking up at stick. He smiled, waving it slightly. He glanced over to where Mason was standing.

"Hey Mason!" Damon called, Mason glancing behind him with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it, Salvatore?" He asked, walking up to Damon.

"Hey, Mason!" Damon said with excitement in his voice, he lifted the stick up. "You want the stick?"

"Why would I want..." Mason stared at the stick. "That is a nice stick."

"You want it?"

"Well, I would-"

"-You want it?"

"Yes. Please, give me the stick."

"Go get it!" Damon called, throwing the stick and Mason ran after it. Stefan shook his head.

"Werewolf genes." he muttered.

* * *

**Deleted Scene from "The Return."**

"So, what is it?" Katherine asked, Damon laying on top of her in the boardinghouse parlor. "Kill me, or kiss me?"

Damon was about to crush his lips against her's when the two of them heard the door open, Stefan walking inside. He froze, staring at the two of them.

"Katherine?" he guessed, "and Damon." he looked between the two of them. "Could you guys please not do that on the floor, I just cleaned."

"Stefan." Katherine said, moving so she was sitting. "I have something I need to tell you."

"No, spare me the details." Stefan said, "I got a question for you, though."

"What would that be?"

Stefan looked between the two of them. "Is there room for one more?"

* * *

**Deleted Scene from "Homecoming."**

Klaus was ready to face off with his father, Mikael standing on the other side of the front door outside of the Lockwood Manor. He was about to lunge forward and stab his father with the stake when a flutter of wings caused both men to turn and look at the man who had appeared beside Mikael.

Castiel turned and looked at Mikael, not amused.

"I was certain I had killed you."

Mikael stared back at him, "I...what?"

Castiel stared back at him with an even more intense gaze. "You can drop the act, Balthazar. I know it's you."

Mikael let out a sigh, looking skyward for a few moments, then looked back at Castiel. "You always have to ruin my fun, Cas?"

"What is this?" Castiel and Balthazar turned to look at the new arrival that stood a bit farther back. The real Mikael stared at Balthazar, Klaus and Castiel looking confused. Balthazar just looked annoyed.

"There's _two_ of them?" Klaus all but yelled.


End file.
